


Gold Medal Family

by RosaF7



Series: My Kind of Scene [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: It's been over an year since I've written any fanfiction so no quality assurances here, M/M, THIS IS WHAT I LIVE FOR, blame this damn show for being so good it's inspired me to write again, happy gay families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaF7/pseuds/RosaF7
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky has just won gold at the Trophée de France and spends the evening with his extremely annoying coaches, Victor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuri. Simple & short fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set 5 years post canon. 
> 
> Also, it's a bit confusing having two characters with the same name! I've referred to both as Yuri, but as this is from Yuri Plisetsky's perspective, Katsuki Yuri is referred to as Yuri K.

“Yuri Plisetsky was again the most distinguished skater on the ice, taking out the gold, of course. Most of the credit must be given to his coach and mentor, the incredibly talented Victor Nikiforov, who designed both Yuri’s short program and his free skate, and put in hours of work trying to push Yuri above and beyond his limits –”

“Oh, shut the fuck up,” Yuri snapped. He was trying to enjoy his celebratory and well deserved pork cutlet bowl and the incessant and unnecessary chatter was annoying him. He had chosen to spend a quiet night in, instead of celebrating his victory with the rest of the Russian team. He wanted the night to actually be quiet.

Victor gasped as he put a hand to his chest, looking wounded. “I’m simply trying to explain to my husband what happened today, Yurio. It’s not every day that my protégée wins gold and qualifies for the Grand Prix. I can’t leave any detail out, my husband –”

“Your _husband_ ” –Victor and Yuri K. had married over 2 years ago, would they ever get sick of using the word ‘husband’ every 2 minutes, apparently not, it was truly disgusting how in love they were – “was at the damn rink, and saw every damn thing that happened. There’s no need to go over it in detail. There’s no need to go over it at all!”

“Yurio, I had thought your temper would mellow with age but I’m disappointed that –”

“My temper would mellow if you stopped being so annoying.”

“Sharing details of my life with my husband is an important part of our relationship,” Victor said, and he was practically glowing, as he reached out and placed his hand on Yuri K’s shoulder. Yuri K. leaned into Victor, a soft smile on his own face.

“I don’t find it annoying,” Yuri K. added unhelpfully.

“You were there! You saw it!”

“I like hearing Victor’s perspective on it though.”

“Victor’s perspective? More like self-aggrandising bullshit.”

Victor didn’t respond, and neither did Yuri K. They had both lost interest in the conversation now, and was simply gazing at each other in adoration.

“You two are gross. And annoying. I’m taking my food back to my hotel room. Some of us want to eat in peace,” Yuri said, standing up and grabbing his bowl. “ _And_ , most –no, ALL of the credit should be given to Yuri Plisetsky, not Victor Nikiforov! It was Yuri Plisetsky who trained hard and actually won the damn medal!”

Yuri pulled his bag over his shoulder, trying not to spill anything from his pork cutlet bowl at the same time. He had turned and was about to storm out when - “Uncle Yurio, don’t go! I want to spend time with you!”

Yuri turned back, looking at little Miyu, who was somehow still settled quietly in Yuri K’s arms, despite the commotion. She was looking up in fascination at her father, and trying to grab at his t-shirt with her small, chubby hands. Miyu was far too young to speak full sentences at her age. Yuri rolled his eyes at Yuri K’s fake baby voice, but sat back down anyway, gently reaching a hand out to hold Miyu’s tiny one. She immediately clasped one of his fingers tightly, and he found himself smiling as he watched her.

“She’d miss you if you left now,” Yuri K. said.

“How could she miss me? I see you all the time, little one.” And it was true, he did see her almost every day.

Victor had been his full time coach since Yakov had retired 2 years ago. Victor went nowhere without Yuri K. and Yuri K. went nowhere without Victor so Yuri K. had become, in essence, Yuri’s second coach, and the three travelled to all of Yuri’s competitions together. Just over six months ago Victor and Yuri K. had had Miyu, and Yuri’s two coaches had taken a leave of absence to spend time caring for their newborn. After three months they were back, but the family always travelled together. Victor and Yuri K. could not bear to be apart, and neither of them could bear to be apart from their daughter either, so it was all or nothing. It made travelling around to competitions a little more arduous, and there was certainly more planning involved, but truth be told, Yuri didn’t mind, because Miyu had wormed her way into his heart too.

“This –this is perfect!” Victor said, grabbing his phone as he squeezed himself closer in behind his husband.  A few snaps, and then moments later the photo was up on Instagram. Victor had his arm around Yuri K., a broad smile across his face. Yuri K. was looking down at Miyu, eyes soft and tender, and Yuri was looking directly up at the camera, his hand still firmly in Miyu’s possession. He only gave the camera a half smile because this photo was cheesy enough as it was. #goldmedalfamily #myperfecthusband #myperfectdaughter #myimperfectsonbutilovehimtoo

After that, it was a settled evening.  Yuri ate his meal, scrolling through his feed. Victor went back into story-telling mode, and then Yuri K. told Victor _his_ version of the day’s events, and then they got so sappy that Yuri had to put in his earplugs in, with the music up at the highest volume, until Victor got worried that the volume might disturb Miyu’s sleep and then a mutual agreement was reached that Yuri would turn his music off if Victor and Yuri K. would stop being so mushy. It was annoying, really -they were _so_ damn annoying, but it was how they were, and really (but only secretly, so secretly that he would not even admit it to himself), Yuri wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
